Specimen 2
Specimen 2 jest pierwszym wrogiem, którego gracz spotyka w Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, w pokoju 60. Wygląd Specimen 2 to półstała, humanoidalna figura, o czarno-zielonej kolorystyce. Niektóre części jego ciała wydają się być substancją o podobnej do żelu konsystencji, podczas gdy reszta jest solidna. Sprawia on wrażenie wychudzonego, ze względu na wystające żebra i obojczyki. Brakuje mu twarzy, z wyjątkiem otwartych, ukazujących długie zęby ust. Nie ma nóg ani stóp, jego klatka piersiowa po prostu rozszerza się w dół, kończąc się zaokrąglonym kształtem. Jego lewa ręka zawsze jest wyciągnięta w stronę gracza, a prawe ramię kończy się kikutem w miejscu, gdzie powinien być nadgarstek. Rozgrywka Specimen 2 po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pokoju 60, po przeczytaniu notatki na stole. Jej treść brzmi następująco: "Spouting, Splashing, Soaking. '' ''Innards, Ingest, Invoking.Nailing, Never, stops the Choking" Po przeczytaniu poematu, Specimen 2 pojawi się w drzwiach, których Protagonista użył do dostania się do pokoju 60. Lewituje w stronę gracza, ale można mu łatwo uciec, z odpowiednią szybkością. Powoduje on pojawianie się kałuż z zieloną zawiesiną na podłodze, które spowalniają gracza, dając Specimenowi 2 szansę na dogonienie protagonisty. Po uderzeniu go siekierą, oddali się od gracza. Kiedy protagonista zostanie zabity przez Specimena 2, ekran będzie szybko migał na czerwono i szaro, z dźwiękami zakłóceń i następującym tekstem: "I know what you have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. We are one but I am many...". (pol: „Wiem, co zrobiłeś i wiem, co jeszcze musisz zrobić. Ale jest w porządku, bo teraz jestem wewnątrz ciebie. Jesteśmy jednym, lecz ja jestem wieloma...”) CAT-DOS informuje, że Specimen 2 jest najbardziej efektywny w przypadku wolniejszych i/lub słabszych obiektów. Teorie Najbardziej wiarygodna z teori głosi, że Specimen 2 to tak naprawdę Romantyczna ofiara. Przemawia za tym wiele argumentów. Po pierwsze, w swoich notatkach w Trybie Nieskończonym, Romantyczna ofiara wspomina o zmianach, które zaszły w ciągu jej pobytu w posesji. Jej kolor skóry się zmienił, o co bohater obwinia brak słońca. Zmianę nastawienia Specimenów do niego przypisuje swojej "odnowionej, romantycznej determinacji". Pisze, że potwory nie atakują go, mimo, że są świadome jego obecności. Po drugie, możemy przypuszczać, że tylko część ciała postaci zmieniła się w Specimena, gdyż w Pokoju Zapisu odnajdujemy jego szkielet, ale bez żadnych śladów reszty ciała. Prawdopodobnie jego ciało przeistoczyło się po jego śmierci w potwora. Warto również zauważyć, że szkielet nie posiada zębów, za to zęby Specimena 2 są bardzo dobrze widoczne. Po trzecie, przed śmiercią Romantyczna Ofiara piła atrament, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie został usunięty z jej ciała. Specimen 2 wydaje się składać po części z atramentu. Ostatnim z ważnych spostrzeżeń jest to, że w ostatniej notatce z Trybu Nieskończonego bohater wspomina o Spooky, grożącej mu zabraniem pióra. Możemy być prawie pewni, że dziewczynka zrealizowała swoją groźbę, ponieważ treść notatki urywa się właśnie w tym momencie, co wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Specimen 2 jest agresywny wobec gracza (wykonuje rozkazy Spooky). Ciekawostki * Specimen 2 był zainspirowany przez potwory Lub-Glub z kreskówki “Pora na Przygodę“. * Specimen 2 może być nawiązaniem SCP-106, ponieważ obaj pojawiają się z kałuż. * Specimen 2 może być też nawiązaniem do 4 stworzeń z kreskówki z lat trzydziestych, pt. "Swing you Sinners". Rozgrywka Specimen 2 ma bardziej realistyczny sprite. Szybkość i siła Specimena 2 nie została zmieniona, ale dodano kilka nowych cech: * Jeśli gracz przejdzie przez conajmniej jedną kałużę zanim Specimen 2 przedostanie się przez drzwi, wyjdzie on z najbliższej kałuży zamiast z drzwi. Jeśli obecny jest więcej niż jeden Specimen 2, tylko jeden z nich tak uczyni (drugi z nich tak jak zwykle wejdzie drzwiami). * Specimena 2 nie można już odciągnąć siekierą. Po uderzeniu wsiąknie w najbliższą kałużę i zregeneruje się po 1-2 sekundach. * Specimen 2 nie przechodzi już przez ściany. Galeria Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści